


Kinktober Day 9 - Nipple Clamps

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angry Woojin, Dom!Woojin, Face-Fucking, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Smut, Sub!Chan, chan likes to push his luck, normally i try to write aftercare in bc i think its important, that should tell you what its like, this one doesnt have any bc it didnt fit so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “You thought you’d be a slut tonight, huh?” Woojin growled.“I’m s-sorry, sir.” Chan gasped out.“If you were really sorry, you wouldn’t have acted that way.” Woojin said angrily, “You wanted to piss me off didn’t you?” Chan only whimpered in response, “Answer me, slut.” Woojin spat out.“N-no, sir.”“Then what were you trying to do?”“I-I just w-wanted your attention.”“Well you have it, now what?”“I d-don’t know, sir.”“Of course you don’t, you’re just a dumb slut aren’t you?”





	Kinktober Day 9 - Nipple Clamps

Chan nervously played with his fingers in the passenger seat, he knew he was in for punishment when he got home. To tell the truth, he had been purposefully pushing Woojin’s buttons all night, flirting with random strangers at the bar, dancing with them shamelessly in front of Woojin. The last straw seemed to be when he let a perfect stranger run their hands all over his body, as soon as Woojin saw what was going on he stormed over to Chan and grabbed his wrist, roughly pulling him out of the bar. Now they were almost home, Woojin was silent for the whole ride, his jaw set in anger. He finally spoke when they made it home, “We’re gonna go inside and you’re gonna go straight into the bedroom, I expect you naked and waiting for me, got it?” he said, not even turning to look at Chan who nodded, “Chan you know I expect you to respond.” Woojin warned.  
  
“Y-Yes sir.” Chan said shakily. Upon hearing Chan’s response, Woojin silently got out of the car, Chan scrambling to keep up, not wanting to upset him any more by moving slowly. Woojin unlocked the door to their apartment and stepped inside, immediately heading to the kitchen, allowing time for Chan to do as he was told. Chan walked quickly into the bedroom and closed the door behind him, he stripped himself of his clothes, putting them into the laundry basket so they wouldn’t get in the way. He crawled onto the bed, kneeling in the center and placing his hands on his lap obediently, his dick was already hard but he did his best to ignore it. After what felt like ages, the door opened, Chan fixed his posture, straightening his back to seem and trying to make himself seem as obedient as possible. Woojin entered the room and immediately walked to the closet to pull out their box of toys without so much as a glance at Chan. He brought the box over to the table next to their bed and began to look through it, thinking carefully about each toy before pulling out a delicate chain. Chan flinched internally at the sight of the nipple clamps, knowing that Woojin only brought them out when he was feeling particularly upset at Chan. Woojin placed them on the bed next to Chan and continued searching through the box, he pulled out two more toys and placed them next to the nipple clamps. One was Chan’s least favorite, the cock ring, reserved only for when he was truly acting out, and the other was a small but deceptively powerful vibrating butt plug. The toys on their own Chan knew he could handle, but in combination with each other they were positively deadly.  
  
Finally, Woojin stepped away from the box and walked over to the end of the bed, he gestured for Chan to move closer, “Bring the toys.” he added, his commanding tone sending a shiver down Chan’s spine. Obediently Chan gathered the toys and maneuvered over to the end of the bed, he laid the toys out in front of Woojin and returned to his position on his knees with his hands in his lap right behind them. Woojin reached out and ran his fingers through Chan’s hair, moving his hand to the back of Chan’s head he gripped the base of his hair tightly, pulling Chan’s head back aggressively and causing the boy to gasp at the feeling. “You thought you’d be a slut tonight, huh?” Woojin growled.  
  
“I’m s-sorry, sir.” Chan gasped out.  
  
“If you were really sorry, you wouldn’t have acted that way.” Woojin said angrily, “You wanted to piss me off didn’t you?” Chan only whimpered in response, “Answer me, slut.” Woojin spat out.  
  
“N-no, sir.”  
  
“Then what were you trying to do?”  
  
“I-I just w-wanted your attention.”  
  
“Well you have it, now what?”  
  
“I d-don’t know, sir.”  
  
“Of course you don’t, you’re just a dumb slut aren’t you?” Chan let out a high pitched whine in response, Woojin pulled his head back further, “I asked you a question.”  
  
“Y-yes.”  
  
“Yes what?”  
  
“Yes I’m a d-dumb slut.” Chan whimpered out, Woojin released his hair and reached down to pick up the nipple clamps. He held one end of the chain in one hand and reached out to Chan’s chest with the other, he pinched one of Chan’s nipples between two fingers and pulled gently, attaching a clamp to the nipple before releasing it from between his fingers. Chan hissed at the sensation as Woojin tugged gently on the other end of the chain before reaching out and doing the same to Chan’s other nipple. Woojin hooked his finger around the chain and gave it a good tug, Chan cried out from the pain.  
  
“Is this what you wanted, slut?” Woojin asked, giving the chain another rough tug.  
  
“I-I..” Chan trailed off, distracted by the way Woojin had begun rhythmically tugging at the chain, the pain sending shivers down his spine.  
  
“What’s the matter, slut, are you having second thoughts?” Woojin asked, punctuating his question with another sharp tug on the chain.  
  
“N-no, sir.”  
  
“Good.” Woojin lifted the chain up as high as he could before letting it drop back to Chan’s chest, “Turn around and stick your ass in the air.” Immediately, Chan did as he was told getting on his hands and knees facing away from Woojin before lowering his head to the bed, resting his cheek against the comforter. He looked back at Woojin to see that he had stepped away to grab the bottle of lube from their dresser. He brought it back over to Chan before opening it and drizzling some over his fingers. He closed the lube and tossed it onto the bed, he brought a finger up to Chan’s hole and began to push it in without warning. Chan cried out earning a slap across his ass from Woojin’s clean hand, “You’re lucky I’m prepping you at all, I bet you’d love to take it dry, a little pain like that is nothing for a slut like you.” Chan whimpered and Woojin spanked him again, “I don’t want to hear any more noise from you.” Woojin slowly began pumping his finger in and out of Chan, the toy was thin so he knew Chan didn’t need much prep. He added a second finger slightly earlier than Chan was ready for but this time he held in the noise, “Look at your greedy hole, taking my fingers so well.” Woojin commented, “I wonder how many guys this hole has pleased.” Chan swallowed the whine that he felt building in his throat, “Yknow, normally I don’t give sluts the time of day, I guess I just thought you were better than that.” this time Chan let a little whine slip, earning himself another hit. Woojin pulled his fingers out of Chan and picked up the butt plug with his clean hand, he used the rest of the lube on his fingers to slick up the toy before slowly pressing it into Chan. He fucked it into Chan a couple times before finally letting it settle into place.  
  
“Get off the bed and on your knees in front of me.” Woojin commanded, Chan scrambled to obey, whining as the plug shifted with his movements. Once Chan was in position, Woojin grabbed the cock ring off of the bed and crouched down in front of him, he reached down and slipped it onto Chan’s cock, the boy moaning at the sensation, “Listen to you, one touch and you’re moaning like a whore.” Woojin said before standing up so that Chan was eye level with his crotch. Woojin reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote for the butt plug, immediately flipping it on to the highest setting and putting the remote back in his pocket, causing Chan to jolt and cry out. The vibrations wracking his body as Woojin reached down to unbutton his pants, he pulled them down just far enough to pull out his dick, stroking it a couple of times before reaching out and grabbing Chan by his hair again, “Come on slut, put that mouth to good use.” he said before pulling Chan’s head forward and pressing the tip of his dick to his mouth. Chan opened his mouth eagerly and Woojin pushed his dick inside, pushing him to take it all in one go. Without thinking Chan brought his hand up and grabbed Woojin’s thigh. Immediately Woojin yanked Chan back by his hair and slapped him, “Did I say you could touch me?”  
  
“N-no sir.” Chan gasped, bringing his hand back to his lap.  
  
“Dirty sluts don’t get to touch me, got it?”  
  
“Yes, sir, I’m sorry, sir.”  
  
“Damn right you’re sorry, who knows where those hands have been.” Woojin spat at him. “Now that you’ve learned your lesson, get back to the only thing your good for.” Chan whined as Woojin pushed his face back towards his dick, opening his mouth and taking it all once again. Woojin held his head in place as he reached into his pocket, pulling out the remote again and flipping the plug to its lowest setting, drawing another whine from Chan at the loss of sensation. “Shut up, slut, you’ll take what you’re given.” Woojin said before pulling Chan’s head back slightly. He brought his other hand up to help stabilize Chan’s head before pulling his hips back and snapping them forward, fucking himself into Chan’s mouth and setting a rough, unforgiving pace. Chan choked and tears immediately welled up in his eyes, he did his best to breathe through his nose, too focused on trying not to choke to see Woojin lift up the remote and flip the toy back up to its highest setting. Again Chan’s body jolted, he choked again and cried out as best he could around Woojin’s dick. Woojin let out a low moan at the sensation, he began playing around with the settings on the vibrator to see what noises he could draw out of Chan. Soon enough Chan was moaning and whining around Woojin’s dick, tears streaming down his face, Woojin’s thrusts got sloppier as he got closer to his high. Finally he pulled out of Chan’s mouth and jerked himself quickly, shooting his load all over Chan’s face, some of it landing into his open mouth which he swallowed obediently. Woojin looked down at Chan, admiring the fucked out expression on his face, “Do you wanna cum, slut?” Woojin asked, Chan nodded frantically, “Do you think you deserve to cum?” Chan immediately shook his head, “What, you don’t deserve it but I’m just supposed to let you cum anyways?”  
  
“P-please.” Chan gasped.  
  
“Please what, slut?”  
  
“Please let me cum, sir, I swear I’ll be good, I’ll never act like a slut again, please, sir, please.” Chan begged.  
  
“I suppose you’ve been obedient enough to earn some release.” Woojin said before crouching down and slipping the cock ring off of Chan’s dick, “Now, tell me when you’re close.” Woojin said before switching the plug back to its highest setting.  
  
Chan cried out “I’m close, I’m - ah - so close.” Woojin watched him intently waiting until the last second as he saw Chan begin to fall over the edge he flipped off the toy, the loss of sensation ruining Chan’s orgasm. He cried out as the disappointing and almost painful orgasm washed over him.  
  
“That’s the only kind of orgasm you deserve.” Woojin said before getting up and leaving the room, returning in a few seconds and throwing a towel at Chan, “Now clean yourself up slut, you look like a mess.”  
  
“S-Sir?” Chan croaked out.  
  
“What?”  
  
“T-the plug.”  
  
“Leave it in, I’m sure you’ll enjoy feeling full for awhile.” Woojin said before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a big thing for sub!Chan and dom!Woojin on their own so getting to combine them was very fun. Honestly, I've written 19 of the kinktober prompts so far and this is still my favorite one ive written so i hope yall enjoy it as much as i do!


End file.
